Love and Faith
by Neurotic
Summary: It's a Taiora, with some twists. But nevertheless interesting....
1. Love

My Beautiful

Love and Faith

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon or Toie Animation! If I did the Epilogue would have been way more conclusi- never mind..well let's just say that I don't own anything okay? And that includes any people or corporations involved…

A/N: Don't hate me for what ever you read in my fic okay? Please! *begs, but holds a shield behind her back just incase you decide to hate her* Well this is my second chapter fic. Let's just say it is a TAIORA!!! And nothing will break that, even if, well, there are supposed to be twists…

"My beautiful," he whispered into her velvety red hair," you're my beautiful angel." The girl smiled, falling into her fantasy and leaning back into his awaiting arms. He muttered something in her ear and she giggled softly. Bubbly stream, smoothly gliding. "I love you Tai." She let escape from her lips, falling into a realm of dreams. "You too, beautiful." 

~

"You too beautiful. I still love you." Tai looked hard at Sora. Nothing could change the way he felt about her. Nothing. " You'll get over this. You're the strongest girl I've ever known. Actually strongest person…" Sora laughed, "Tai…" He smiled and pushed a stray curl of hair behind her ears. "What ever happens. I'll still love you. You know that, don't you?" She felt Tai's hand slip away from her face and onto her own hand. The warmth was lost on her though. The same scene, letting her world crumble around her came to her mind.

~

"You're joking, right?" Sora tried to laugh shallowly, "That's it, you're joking." The specialist shook his head. "No, I'm sorry miss. But I can't change what I saw. You have cancer, Leukemia." 

~

"Tai, I'm going to die…" she murmured, holding back the tears. "No you won't Sora. Millions of people get Leukemia every year, and lots of them survive. You won't die." Tai tried to bring Sora back, but she had gone off. She was looking out of the window again. "Sora, don't do this to me. You know I love you. Your family loves you. We all love you. You have nothing to worry about." 

Sora looked at him with blind eyes. _How would you know. _ She wanted to say. "I know, but this isn't about that, this is about everything, it's about," her eyes tore away from Tai's. "I have to go. I'll call you later." Turning around she picked up her jacket and walked away from Tai. He didn't turn around. He just sat there staring at the blankness where Sora once was. 

A sigh was all that Tai heard as Sora closed his apartment door. 

"Damn! Why does she have to be like this? She is so selfish. We all love her. Isn't that enough? She'll get through this. She has to," screamed Tai at empty rooms. All he heard back was an echo. "She has to," he cried into his arms…

~

Sora eased onto a park bench beneath a tree, and looked up at the dark night sky. The strings of her hat dangled in her face catching the snowflakes. Her mother used to tell her this was what happened when God caught a cold. She smiled. All these happy memories, her friends, and Tai. She wasn't ready to give them up. She wasn't ready to leave it all behind. And even though everyone said that she would be fine, even if she lived. Nothing could ever be the same. She could never come back to where she was now… 

It was as if the ice she was standing on was suddenly breaking, and all the pieces that she thought were safe and secure, and would always be there for her were floating away, melting. And she was left standing in a puddle, she was alive. But her life was shattered.

Sighing she started to get up. As she stood, she felt a bit dizzy. She held onto the park bench to steady herself, but the world hadn't stopped spinning. Her knees began to falter, as she tried to cling to the bench. Collapsed on the ground, the snow began to cover her in a fluffy blanket…

~

It was 11: 53 and Sora hadn't come back to her and Tai's apartment. She hadn't called either. Even when they had fights, Sora had always come back. Grabbing his jacket Tai resolved to look for her. Where could she be? He thought as he stepped through the gate of the building. His feet crunched in the snow, it had been falling pretty hard. Tai just hoped that Sora wasn't caught in the storm…

A/N: So… does that count as suspense? I know it sounds pretty corny… but everybody needs some sort of boost… 

Hopefully it will grow out of it's corniness… ^.^


	2. Strength

Faith

Strength

Disclaimer: nope, I don't own Digimon or Toie Animations… Or anything that really has anything to do with it. You'd be surprised at how little I own… ^.~

A/N: Thanks to everybody who told me what they thought! 

A park cast in white. The moonlight glinting off of the ivory ground. Each tree, barren yet majestic. It was the perfect winter scene. But none of it mattered to Tai. There was and could only be one thing on his mind. _Sora. _

He had searched everywhere he knew, and he would have searched to the end of the earth. But there was only one place left on his mind. The park. It was the park that Sora had brought him to on their first date. They had sat on a bench and talked for hours…

~

"Tai look at the sky."

"I'd rather look at you…"

"Tai, come on. Seriously."

"Okay. What's so great about the sky."

"Isn't it beautiful? It just brings something out of me that wants to soar."

"Makes me feel insignificant."

" I know. I come here every time I want to think about something, or something big has happened in my life."

"So why'd you bring me?" 

" Because you are my life Tai. I love you."

~

They had shared their first kiss on that bench. And it was the one place left in Tai's mind. And she wasn't there. His shoulders slumped, in defeat. Slowly he walked towards the bench. Each step was heavy, from fatigue, from false hope. 

As he came closer and closer, he saw something. He broke out into a run, hoping and praying that it wasn't Sora.

A body, cold, lying in the snow. Tai touched the cheek. It was Sora, her fiery hair was covered in ice, and her skin was pallid, tinged with blue.

"No, no Sora. Sora!" Tai screamed. He picked her up, and he ran. His veins were pumping with fear, he couldn't lose Sora. Not like this. 

~

"She'll be alright. Good thing you found her though. You might have lost her."

"Thank God I didn't. She means everything to me." 

" I know son." The doctor said patting Tai on the back. "But I think that you and Sora's family should consider having Sora stay at the hospital. What happened today could happen again, with her cancer spreading so fast." Tai nodded, and the doctor gave him a reassuring smile. 

" It's okay now. You can leave."

Tai started walking down the hall towards Sora's room. " No, I'll just stay the night with her parents."

~

Sora could hear something in the distance. Somebody calling her… 

"No, no. Sora. Sora!" 

She was sitting on the moon and she was going to jump down into Tai's awaiting arms when suddenly he disappeared and she was plummeting into darkness… 

Sora screamed, "Tai!"

A/N: That was supposed to be something like a dream… I know it's not spectacular so far… but I've got writers' block… _ 

~

" Tai!" screamed Sora sitting up. Panting she looked around herself. 

"Sora, you're up." Still bewildered she looked up into the chocolate eyes she had come to know so well. "Tai. I must have had a dream. Why am I in the hospital?"

Tai hugged Sora. " I was so worried. You didn't come home. I found you in the park, almost buried in snow. It's the cancer, it made you faint or something. Your parents thought it would be best if you stay in the hospital, get some rest."

Sora shifted, she remembered what she was thinking about that night. Her shattered life. It was being torn apart. And here was the proof. " OMG Tai… I could have died." Her eyes were filled with panic. 

Tai held Sora's hand and kissed her cheek. "But you didn't. You weren't meant to die. I wouldn't let you die." And at that moment Sora saw the same fear and panic in Tai's eyes. " I'm not going to let you go Sora." 

She smiled. "I know."

__

Riinnngggggg

Tai picked up his cell phone. "Hello."

"Yeah this is Tai."

"You mean I was picked?!"

Sora saw Tai's face light up, as if somebody had flicked a switch.

"Oh, is that so…"

And then suddenly turned it off again.

"Well then I can't. You'll have to pick somebody else. Yeah I'm sure."

"Bye."

"What was that? What can't you do?"

Tai shook his head. "Nothing to worry about."

"Tai. We're supposed to have an honest relationship." Sora laughed, trying to put her hands on her hips.

"It's just that American Business course, that Professor Hikaru was going to take someone to. I was picked."

Sora smiled, Tai had been talking about that course for the past six months. How it was a great chance for somebody to learn the secrets of economics. And here he was referring to the course as _just_ that American Business course. 

" Well why aren't you going? It's been your dream for the longest time." 

Tai sat down next to her on the hospital bed, and held her face in his hands. " I don't want to leave you at a time like this. I'd be gone for 3 months. I want to be here for you."

Sora laughed. "You don't have to treat me like a porcelain doll. I'm still that girl who can kick your ass in soccer. And I'll be fine. I have my mother. And you can call me everyday. And write."

"But weren't you the one who said that, you were going to need me? To help you be strong?"

Sora tried to smile reassuringly. " Yes, but I don't want you to give up such a big chance. It's going to be hard for me to deal with this, but I'd be happier knowing that if I did die, I didn't hold you back. Remember? On our first date I told you that you are my life. And your dreams are my dreams. And I would never stand in your way."

"Then who will be here for you?"

"Honey, you will. My mother will. My friends will. You can write. And if I die, I would want to know that the rest of my life is happy. Doing what he always wanted to do."

"Okay then Sora. If you're sure."

She rolled her eyes and commanded. "Now go get me some food. And something good. I hate hospital food."

Grinning Tai left the room. 

She knew that it would be hard now. When Tai left. She knew that she would have to be strong. 

__

I am strong. I will not give up.

~

"Big day for you Sora eh? First day for chemotherapy." 

A/N: I don't know how to spell it at all… so um… you know what I mean though right? 

"You too Tai. First day of your journey to America." 

Tai bent down to the wheel chair and kissed Sora lightly on the lips. "I'll call everyday. And I'll think about you all the time. And I'll come back the second you need me to."

She nodded. " I got you a calling card. Hope it'll save you some cash." Tai took it and smiled. He kissed her again. 

"Good bye my beautiful. I love you." 

"I love you too."

And with that Tai walked down the hallway.

Sora whispered in her mind.

__

I am strong. I will not give up…

A/N: And so ends the second… much longer chapter. I'm sorry if it's not excellent, but I'm having writer's block. Believe me, the next chapter will get much more interesting… you might even start hating some of the characters… but it will always be a Taiora! And I'm sorry cause I don't know much about Cancer… so I hope I haven't offended anybody with my poor knowledge, and how I apply it to my fic…

And I know the title doesn't fit… well that was long… ^.~

Thanks for reading@!


End file.
